


This Is The Sound (Of Breaking Up)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [103]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki walks into his boyfriend’s apartment and finds Tony holding hands with his ex - but, maybe it's not as bad as it seems.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 40
Kudos: 589





	This Is The Sound (Of Breaking Up)

**Author's Note:**

> Life is so hectic right now, omg dbsdjfb. I can't see it slowing down until the new year (if then), meaning: less time for posting, even less time for comment replies and not much for writing either. Luckily, I have a backlog of fic, but, it's getting the chance to post and clear my inbox that is the problem!
> 
> So please bear with me! I will get there!
> 
> Thank you for understanding, and I hope you like this little drabble :)

Loki had been friends with Tony for three years and silently in love with him for two.

He’d said nothing about his affections knowing that Tony was happy with his girlfriend. When the couple experienced rough patches, Loki had remained a stalwart friend and solid support. When Pepper had broken up with Tony, Loki had continued to remain silent. He’d done everything to help Tony weather the break up; to heal and learn that he could move on, that there were other fish in the sea.

But when Tony had found out through a drunken friend’s slip that Loki had been holding a candle since the moment they met, Loki had been horrified that everything would go wrong and that he’d lose his closest friend.

He didn’t expect Tony to agree to give them a go.

Loki wasn’t a rebound; Tony had already had that doomed fling. Loki was something else and someone Tony already cared about. 

It wasn’t an ideal, romantic or perfect start, but Loki had still taken it.

And it had been wonderful, for _six months_ things had been amazing.

And then he’d walked into his boyfriend’s apartment and found Pepper and Tony sitting on the couch holding hands. Tony had jerked away looking uncomfortable and embarrassed and Loki had known. His heart had sunk and he’d swallowed despite feeling like the air had turned to ash.

“I, uh,” Loki had looked at them; four years of a relationship compared to his six months. He’d looked at them and _known_. “I’ll come back later.”

“Loki!” Tony tried, moving to stand, but Loki shook his head and backed out of the apartment. Loki’s head felt like it was spinning, but he still got his feet in front of him and hurried to the stairs, avoiding the elevator which would take too long; leaving him with too much time to think. He heard the sound of a door opening and closing before running feet were following him. “Loki, wait!”

But Loki was already in the stairwell and moving blindly. He knew what was coming; he just wished he hadn’t gotten his hopes up, hadn’t imagined that-

He felt Tony’s hand catch his arm, stopping both Loki’s thoughts and his feet. He turned despite knowing it was a mistake. He saw Tony’s anxious expression and saved him the hassle. 

“She wants you back.” Loki tried to smile through the ache. “Of course she does.” His eyes fell away as he whispered painfully, “Who wouldn’t?” 

He forced himself to look at Tony again; look at his now ex-boyfriend. The man he would forever love but now as his friend - _only_ as his friend. He’d had six months to kiss Tony, to hold his hand and be his lover. It wasn’t enough, but Loki was man enough to step to the side when he knew he wasn’t the one the engineer truly wanted.

“It’s okay, Tony.” It wasn’t, God it fucking wasn’t. Loki was going to be a wreck for months, but- “Go back up to your girlfriend.”

“Oh, shit, Loki,” Tony whispered. His eyes were wide and he looked panicked. “You thought I-?”

Tony cursed under his breath before he was stepping closer, cupping Loki’s cheeks and kissing him. Loki let out a soft sound; longing and pained as he kissed Tony back. His hands on Tony’s neck and kissing him for the last time; deep and passionate and loving.

God, he loved this man so much and it hurt to cradle his face and know that the moment they pulled apart it was over.

And Tony separated them long before Loki wanted to be parted from him. He made a small, hurt sound - more of a whimper as he momentarily tried to pull Tony back before remembering he couldn’t do that anymore. 

“Look, I have to go back and talk to Pepper,” Tony told him and Loki cringed. “No, no. I mean. God, it’s not like that. She sprung this on me, and I-” he let out a frustrated hiss. “Oh, fuck it. Loki, I have to go up there and tell her that I’m sorry, but _you’re_ the one I’m in love with now.”

Loki froze. He felt like he couldn’t breathe or move, but somehow he pulled back and looked at Tony’s uncertain expression. 

“You...”

“Love you?” Tony confirmed. “Yeah, I do. I, um, know we haven’t said that yet or anything but, just, fuck, I can’t have you thinking I’m taking her back. I’m _not_ , okay? I’ve got you.” Tony smiled suddenly; sweet and almost shy. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Loki let out a choked laugh; startled and overjoyed as he kissed Tony again, a quick, affirming embrace as he pulled Tony even closer against him. 

“I love you too,” Loki whispered. “God,” he rested their foreheads together. “I saw you two together and our relationship is _new_ and I thought that you would-”

“Nope. Never,” Tony hurriedly argued, pressing in close and tucking his head under Loki’s chin the way he knew Loki adored. “You’ve got nothing to worry about when it comes to my ex, Loki.”

The relieved breath Loki let out made him tremble, but he just closed his eyes and rested his chin on Tony’s head, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend’s cologne and feeling his heart relax from the agonising vice that had gripped it since he’d seen Tony and Pepper together.

But, Tony had chosen him, Tony _loved_ him, and it was suddenly easier to breathe.


End file.
